Sirius Black's Pleasurable Release
by Xlascivious XenthusiastX
Summary: Even Sirius Black gets sexually frustrated, he uses polyjuice potion to get his frustrations out.


Lately, Sirius Black has been feeling a bit... horny, to put it bluntly. He hasn't had sex in so long - since before he was put in Azkaban. Of course, there would always be those times where he'd pleasure himself but it wasn't enough.

He was looking through the Daily Prophet one day and saw the Witchy Prosti's - which meant prostitutes. An idea popped into his head and he quickly sent an owl to the business, stating he wanted one the newest witches.

After receiving a reply, he contacted and convinced Remus to let him use his hair for polyjuice potion. Its obvious that Sirius couldn't be himself due to being a wanted criminal.

Reluctantly Remus agreed, understanding his predicament. Which is what brings us here. Remus and Sirius, who looked like Remus at the moment, were at 12 Grimmauld Place talking nervously.

"She was supposed to be here already!" Sirius hissed.

"How long ago did you take the potion?"

Sirius looked at the time. "Forty minutes ago."

"Forty!? Sirius that potion is about to wear off!"

"I know! I've a bit more, not to worry-" He was cut off by a knock. "Wish me luck. Get lost."

"Good luck." Remus chuckled before disapparating.

Sirius blew out a breathe before answering the door. There stood the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

"Hello. Um, did you call for a WP?" The woman asked nervously.

"I did. Please, come in." She walked in and smiled.

"Lovely home."

"Are you nervous?" Sirius blurted.

"A bit, if I'm being honest. This is my um, first time."

"You're a virgin?" He asked, surprised.

"What? No! Goodness, I've said that wrong. Ehm, it's my first time being a WP. You're my um, first client."

"Why did you want to be a WP?" He found himself asking.

She sighed. "It was the fastest way to get money. I'm behind on paying my flat."

"I see."

"Anyways, who are you? You look a bit familiar. Did you go to Hogwarts?"

"I did. Gryffindor."

The woman gasped. "Weren't you one of the boys that hung around Sirius Black?"

"...yes?"

To both their surprise, the woman blushed. "I've um, always fancied him. Since I was in first year."

"He's a murder." Sirius said, to see what she would reply.

"I don't think he is. There's no way. Sirius, though he was a prankster and a womanizer, was never a crude man. His family, sure, but him? Not a chance. He's innocent. Plus James was his best friend."

"You sound as though you know him?"

She blushed. "Well, he was in every one of my classes for all seven years. I may or may not have _observed_ him."

"Were you a Gryffindor?"

"I wish. I was a Hufflepuff." She cleared her throat. "Anyways, my name is Celia Diggory."

"Remus. Remus Lupin."

The girl instantly glared at him and stood up. "I'm leaving."

"What?!" He said incredulously.

"I know who you are now! Tonks is a good friend of mines and she talks about you constantly. I can't believe you'd cheat on her!"

"What! No. I would never-"

"Says the man who called for a WP!"

"Wait! Alright, alright. I promise you, Remus would never dream of cheating on Tonks. I'm... well I'm not Remus. I'm using polyjuice potion."

Celia eyed him. "Prove it."

He looked at the clock. "In about a minute, the potion will wear off. But... promise me you won't freak out when you find out who I am?"

She stood quiet and just waited until the potion wore off. He started changing and she shut my eyes, nervous to see who he truly was and hoping it wasn't some creep.

"Celia..."

Slowly opening her eyes, she gasped. "S-Sirius Black?" She blushed in embarrassment and hit him with her purse. "You complete arse! I just told you all of those things-"

"Which was cute." He smirked making her glare at him.

"Why do you need a WP anyways? You're Sirius Black."

"Because I'm a wanted criminal. No woman would want to have sex with me. They'd call the Aurors to collect money for turning me in. And it's been difficult. I've been very horny. My hands aren't doing it anymore." He walked closer to her, making her breath hitch. "Please don't go. I need you right now."

Glancing down, she saw that he already had a bulge forming. "Sirius-"

"I will be the best shag of your life." He smirked. "You can see what all the fuss was about back then."

Celia turned away from him and heard him sigh sadly. She unbuttoned her long jacket and pulled a smirk on her face then turned back to him. "Don't make me regret it." She said in a flirty tone.

He looked up at me and his jaw dropped. She was wearing nothing but a lacey lingerie under my coat. She was almost a cup size D so she understood his excitement.

In three steps he was in front of her. "Are you sur-"

Celia cut him off by pulling him close and kissing him. She moaned in shock. He was an amazing kisser and even felt a spark or two.

He groped her breast making her moan more into his mouth. "Forget foreplay." He growled. "I need to be inside of you."

In a second, he apparated them to his bedroom. With one wave of his wand, they were both fully naked.

She gulped at how big he was, but soon plastered a smirk. "Come, Sirius."

He growled and placed himself between her legs, rubbing her pussy a bit. "Look at you! Wet and ready!"

He stroked his big member before lining it up to her entrance, looking at her for permission, which she nodded to. Slowly he entered her, making them both moan in pleasure.

"Oh Merlin! You're, wow, you're so big Sirius!" Celia moaned.

He grunted. "It feels so tight, so good."

His thrusting became faster, their moaning became louder. He placed his lips on hers to keep her from screaming out. they were in pure bliss.

"Fuck Sirius." Celia moaned, her nails scratching his back as he thrusted harder into her, kissing my neck.

She pushed him off slightly and turned him so his back was on the bed. She teased his cock a bit before lowering herself on it. "Oh my Hufflepuff!"

She rode him quite roughly, not that either of them were complaining. It was her turn to kiss on his neck as she rode him; his grunts and moans turning her on more.

"Mine." Celia whispered in his ear.

He growled and in a blink of an eye, he was above her. He placed both of her legs on his shoulders before slamming into her pussy. "Fuck Sirius. Yes!" She whimpered out in pleasure.

He roughly fucked her, going balls deep; his big dick hitting herspot ever time, making me a moaning mess.

"S-Sirius! I'm gonna...fuck! I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too love. Me too." He grunted as he fucked her harder and a bit sloppier.

She screamed his name as she felt herself cum over his cock, herlegs shaking as she pulled him closer by the neck, moaning in his ear.

He groaned loudly as he came inside her, smashing his lips to hers and kissing her rather passionately while his cock twitching inside of her and Sirius moaned in content.

They laid there, kissing for a while before he finally pulled out and laid beside her. "That was the best shag if my life."

Celia grinned. "I thought YOU were going to be the best shag of MY life?" She giggled.

"That too." He grinned. "Up for another round?"

"I was worried you'd never ask."

*****I've decided to make a full story out of this, starting after this event happens*****

*****P.S. Sorry if this story sucked*****


End file.
